


Drunk Girl From Long Island

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sonny & Alex, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken Alex shows up at Sonny's with her lucky dress on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Girl From Long Island

"Knock knock" she called through the door. "Hellllo!"

"Alex?" Sonny left the book he'd been studying with the pages open and went to the door. 

He looked through the peep hole and saw her leaning on the door frame and practically staring at him. 

"C'mon!" She pleaded. 

He pulled back the door chain and opened the door. Alex almost fell inside but Sonny caught her. 

"Whoa there, easy." He steadied her. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh nothing," she freed herself and danced her way to his couch. Sonny watched with amusement as she was clearly drunk. 

"You weren't lying about the mess in here."

Sonny smirked. "Ya know, between the precinct and class..."

She picked up a stray pizza box, opened it and started to pry a hard piece from the paper on the bottom. Sonny ran over and snatched the box away. 

"That's probably not very fresh." He looked embarrassed. 

"Oh." She looked disappointed. 

"Uh, Alex, not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but what are you doing here?" Sonny asked stowing the pizza box on the other side of the couch. 

She sputtered. "Welllll..." She elongated the L. 

She put her hands on her hips and sat herself up straighter. Sonny would have been annoyed because he was so into his study session but it was hilarious to see her so not in control of herself. Something she proved during their last encounter that she didn't allow. 

"I was at a party, but then I thought, you know who would LOVE a party full of blow-hard doctors?" She burped. 

Sonny giggled "Who?"

"Detective Carisi!" She hissed the S's in his name. 

"Me?" He played along and pointed to himself. 

"Yes, you!" She pushed her hands into his chest. 

Sonny looked down and realized he could almost see down her dress. He quickly looked away. 

"Uh, Alex, maybe you need some water or some food."

"I'm good." She nodded. "Do you have any vah-kuh?" Her annunciation becoming much more 'drunk girl from Long Island' which Sonny realized she was. 

"I don't, here." Sonny removed her hands from his chest and placed them in her lap. "Why don't I help you down to your place?"

Alex looked confused and then she rolled her eyes. With a look full of fire and sass that Sonny recognized, with a hint of drunkeness, Alex stared him down. "You don't wanna fuck me?"

"Al--"

"I come over here and I look good!" She stamped her foot. "I know I look good and you don't want me."

"It's not about that. I'm kinda busy and" He let a little of his annoyance show, "and you don't know what you're doing right now."

"Oh, I know what I'm doing, Detective." She sidled closer to him once more and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Alex..." He attempted to pry her arms from around him. "C'mon let's...let's wait!"

"Wait?" She's centimeters from his face and despite smelling like 5 Vodka-cranberries it was hard for him not to kiss her freckled cheeks.

"Yeah, until we both are um, aware fully of what's going on." He gulped. 

Alex softened in his arms but didn't let go of his neck. Instead she rested her head on his shoulder, now basically sitting in his lap. Her hair smelled like pink lemonade and it's right in his face. 

"You are so sweet!" She cried much too loud. 

"Okay," Sonny replied awkwardly. "Look I'm gonna get you some water. Okay?"

He somehow untangled himself from her and left her on the couch. Picking up the pizza box and adding it to the pile of other garbage. He rubbed his eyes with his hand. He hoped he'd return and she'd be passed out and he could just cover her with a blanket and laugh about it in the morning. She was cute but he knew better than most what a dangerous situation this could be. 

'Jeez, Sonny, leave the cop stuff at the office would ya?'

He quickly filled a glass of water, then switched to a plastic cup before walking back in case she couldn't hold on to a glass. 

'Its like a 4 year old.' Sonny told himself as she came back into the living room. She had made herself more comfortable on the couch, now sitting Indian style causing her already short dress to rise up exposing her thighs and likely everything else. Luckily she also decided to peruse his text book and had it perched in her lap covering the money shot. 

He cleared his throat. "Alex?"

"Oh thanks." She took the water and gulped. 

"Small sips." He reminded her, remembering times when gulping down water did nothing but trigger his gag reflex. He had to return that book at the end of the semester after all. 

Alex smiled up at him. "Look at the bedside manner on this one. Alex has nothing on you."

Sonny was confused but shined it on. "Learning anything?"

"No." She murmured and turned the page. "You have to know this?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He sighed. 

"And you spend all your nights at home reading about..." She stared at the words but it was as if she couldn't read them. "This stuff?"

"When I'm not being a cop." He shrugged. "You had to learn a lot of stuff to be a nurse, right?" 

Alex just waved her hand and continued to stare at the book. Then she looked up and smiled wide at Sonny. 

"You feeling better?" He smiled back. 

"Yup," she nodded with slightly too much enthusiasm. "Do you know why I came here?"

"You accidentally hit 4 instead of 3?" Sonny laughed and sat back down next to her. 

She smiled again. "No. You're so cute!"

"Thanks." He replied, blushing. "I'll let my parents know."

"No, you are SO cute!" She repeated. "The other day-- I just wanted to kiss your stupid face."

"You're cute too, Al."

"I'm not that drunk anymore." She looked at him with big eyes, setting the plastic cup on top of his pile of text books on the coffee table. 

Sonny quickly got the hint but hesitated. "Listen, I like you, but you're drunk and I can't...I don't want you to regret anything."

"Sonny," she put the text book in her lap away and slid over to him. She bit her lip. "Please? I'm not going to regret this. I want you."

His mouth had gone dry. She looked so beautiful and she was close enough again to smell her shampoo. 

"Al-" he started but her mouth was on him. 

He let it happen for a few seconds, kissing her back and letting her hands roam over his chest. He moaned into her mouth and grabbed her waist. After a minute he regained control and held her at arms length. 

"Mmm, you're a good kisser." Alex moaned while tossing her hair back to move it from her face

Sonny gulped at the sight of her exposed neck and more than generous neckline. 

"Okay, so..." Sonny wasn't even sure what to say. He just knew he had to stop the train from coming into the station, so to speak. 

Alex stared at him and smiled. "I'm glad I met you. You're so sweet and...I really like you Sonny."

He smiled too. "I like you too." He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "I like you too much to do this to you. Let's go lay down."

"Okay." Alex smiled at him. 

"Bring your water." Sonny added. 

He led her into his bedroom, which was surprisingly cleaner than the living room. Clearly this room only saw sleep. Sonny pulled back the covers on the side of the bed that looked slightly unused. 

"Here," he offered patting the space. 

Alex eagerly laid down. She buried her face in the pillow. She made incoherent noises, they may have been words but they were swallowed by the feathery pillow.

He laughed and laid down opposite her. "What was that?"

Alex rolled to face him. "I said this pillow smells amazing."

"My mom sent me out in the world with 2 things: how to wash my own sheets and how to make spaghetti." He held up his fingers. 

"Hmm," Alex hummed, her eyes drooping. 

"Getting sleepy?" Sonny half smiled. 

"You're sleepy." She shoved him, lazily. 

"Yeah, I am sleepy, but I have like 4 more chapters to cover." Sonny glanced at the doorway thinking about the books out there.

"No," Alex protested. "Don't go!" She reached out her hands and grasped the pocket of his hoodie, pulling him an inch forward. 

"I don't have a picture of you." Alex said, the thought clearly just coming to her. She opened her eyes a tiny bit. 

"What do you need a picture for?" Sonny asked. 

"So when you call me and I can say 'oh, it's Sonny. Look at this cute boy calling me.'" Alex explained, fishing her phone out of her pocket.

"Ah, c'mon my hairs all messy..." He tried to block his face as she pointed her phone at him. 

"I like it." She told him and he unconsciously smiled, allowing her to get the shot. 

"Can I at least see it?" He asked. 

"Nope" she held it close to her chest. 

"Well I'm gonna take a picture of you now." Sonny countered, reaching for his own phone. 

"No! I'm too drunk." She whined. 

Sonny laughed softly, "I knew it."

"Go study if you're gonna make fun of me." Alex complained. 

"You can sleep here, ya know? I won't mind. I can sleep on the couch." He told her. 

"You're a good boy, Sonny." She murmured. "Don't go yet." She grabbed him at the hip again. 

"Okay." 

He lied there next to her for a little longer as she fell into a gentle sleep. Her hand slowly released his sweatshirt. Sonny smiled. He reached out and wiped her hair away from her forehead. He wanted to fall asleep too or stay and watch her sleep awhile, but responsibility called. He pulled himself out of bed gently, trying not to wake her. He closed the door softly behind him and went back to the books that Alex interrupted with her antics and her sweet smelling hair and her soft lips. He shook out the feelings and opened his books back up to the proper page and picked up his notepad and pen. 

After another hour, when his eyes got too heavy for his will to fight, he forgot about his promise to sleep on the couch. He wanted his pillows. He dragged himself back to his bed and smiled when he saw Alex lying there, asleep soundly. He laid down on top of the covers and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments appreciated*


End file.
